<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feb 14 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182311">Feb 14</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sad Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus had never understood the obsession with Valentine's day. That is, until he meets someone on the bus who changes everything.</p><p>Based off the Cavetown song Feb 14</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feb 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting on ao3. I'm putting some of my fics from Amino that I like the most on here. Tagging is weird- I hope you enjoy!</p><p>TW for crying and death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 14th, 2016</p><p>Remus had never understood the obsession with Valentine's Day. It was just a commercial plot, made to get people to spend their money. He would much rather talk about all the different ways the human body could break, or a new horror film- anything except for romance. Nobody ever seemed to want to get close to him, anyway. </p><p>So why did he feel so lonely?</p><p>Remus drummed his fingers in irritation, the movement of the bus skipping over the uneven road stopping his train of thought. The vehicle had been steadily filling for the last hour, with more and more people giving him strange looks for his clothing. Was it so hard to understand that he was on his way to rehearsal? Though, he wouldn't be averse to wearing this more often, if the theater didn't technically own it.</p><p>A tall, slim man suddenly settled next to him, unobtrusive and quiet. His dark hair stuck out in a barely-contained way over a soft, kind face containing eyes that were so dark grey, you might think they were black from a distance. He was wearing a strange combination of business attire and casual wear, his suit and tie and bright blue baseball hat clashing in the best ways. He gave Remus a cursory nod, then proceeded to take out his phone and start typing. Remus couldn't help but notice the asexual and panromantic flags sprinkled over the man's phone case. </p><p>Ah, screw it. The guy was cute, and Remus was lonely. He'd never been good at lying to himself, and didn't see the point in starting now, not on February 14th, when chances were to be taken. He gathered his courage and tapped his neighbor on the shoulder, in the usual sharp Remus fashion.</p><p>"Excuse me?" The man seemed almost surprised to notice Remus was there, unconsciously adjusting his glasses in an undeniably cute gesture. "Was I bothering you?"</p><p>"With that face? Never." Cool it, Re! He screamed at himself. That isn't how you talk to strangers! "I-I mean sorry, that just slipped out. I meant to ask... Could I get your number?" The man froze, clearly not expecting the onslaught of attention. Of course he had blown it. Remus mumbled something about it being his stop, and almost leapt over his neighbor to get out, sprinting off the bus and onto the sidewalk. He leaned on a nearby pole and tried to clear his head. Why was he so awkward with people one-on-one, when he could easily dominate a stage?</p><p>A gentle hand landed on Remus's shoulder, and he almost flew around. He turned just in time to grab the paper the man from the bus offered him, before smiling slightly and striding away. The paper had a phone number, and a message: 'Logan Eastburn. Nice to meet you.' Remus stared, almost in awe, at the quickly retreating figure's back. Did he... Finally have a date? </p><p> </p><p>February 14th, 2017</p><p>Remus sat side by side with Logan on the beach, watching the sun set. His boyfriend was rubbing slow circles on his back, rising and falling with the soft movements of the waves. Somehow their bodies fit together perfectly, despite one being long and skinny and the other being short and muscular. Logan's grey eyes looked like bats, like they were too beautiful to be seen and would flap away if you startled them. </p><p>But Lolo wasn't like that at all. He was the anchor to Remus's rocking boat, always calm and slightly amused at the messy and chaotic things his boyfriend would dream up. That included his current ever-more-anxious musings about the big show he had coming up. </p><p>"This is the first time I'll be acting in front of so many people, and what if the ceiling collapses? So many people would die, or maybe they'll be so tightly packed and warm that they start fainting from dehydration, or what if-"</p><p>"You're going to do great, honey. I've seen you act. You're the happiest I ever see you" Logan cut him off in a soft tone, as his ramblings started to stray down dangerous paths. "Why don't we focus on now? We don't know how long that might be." In a single, smooth motion, he pulled Remus up and into a tight hold. "And if they don't like you, I'll always be here in the audience, waiting for you".</p><p>"You're right" Remus admitted. "You always are. Thank you so much... for being you, and for making this entire-" he gestured towards all of the land behind their entwined bodies, as if that could sum up everything he felt "-anniversary work."</p><p>"Of course." Logan smiled down at him. "Happy Valentine's day, Re. Happy anniversary." The last light of the sun illuminated their figures as they gave each other a last hug, then walked hand in hand into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>February 14th, 2018</p><p>Remus clutched the letter in his hand, rocking back and forth in his empty kitchen like he was emulating the waves in the memory he kept on revisiting. He felt cold. Empty. Washed out. How many times had he zoned out like this? How many times since he got the letter, since the accident?<br/>
It was such a happy letter, too. Not something you would expect from someone who had only days left to live. Was there anyone else who would have sent an honest-to-god paper letter, complete with stamp and flowery signature? Probably not. Remus stared at the words again, though he had the entire thing memorized.</p><p>'Greetings Re!<br/>
Portland is exactly what I expected. It is nothing like Florida, but in a refreshing way. I do wish you could accompany me, but I know the show is important to you. I will be meeting my sister at her home tomorrow; in the meantime I must amuse myself. I cannot wait to see you again!<br/>
Salutations and love,<br/>
Logan'</p><p>His hands shook with the stupidity of it. Of all the ways that Lolo could have died, it was a car crash? You would think that it would have been something more monumental- he would have had an accident while building a spaceship to go to Mars, or been assassinated by some foreign government.<br/>
But no. A drunk driver had hit the taxi he was in, just minutes before he would have reached his sister's house, before he would have been safe, and none of the doctors had been able to help him at that point.</p><p>Remus still had the promise ring hidden in a box under his bed.</p><p>"Remus? I wanted to check in- oh, Re." Rough hands extricated the tear-soaked letter from Remus's trembling grasp and set it gently on the kitchen table. Janus sat next to him and rubbed his back, so similar and yet so different from Logan's warm embrace. Remus collapsed into him, like he couldn't keep his body up anymore, like his strength had died with Logan in that taxi. Maybe one day he would keep falling, his body fading away into the abyss with nobody to catch him. He slowly became aware that Janus was whispering to him, small "I know"s and "I'm sorry"s. Remus's tears soaked the shorter man's polo shirt, but he didn't flinch away. He also stopped talking, simply sitting there, the last barrier between Remus and falling away entirely.<br/>
Later, he told his Remus he was there if he ever wanted to talk about anything. He responded that he only wanted to talk about Logan.</p><p>His best friend answered, "Then tell me everything there is to know about Logan. I'll be here waiting."</p><p> </p><p>February 14th, 2019</p><p>"You're gonna do great, Remus! You've been practicing like crazy." Janus was backstage, trying to psyche him up. "You are going to do SO well, bitch!"<br/>
Remus gave a dry laugh. "That's  not what I'm scared of, Double D. I know I'm going to do great."</p><p>"Then what?... Oh, I see. It's today." Janus nods. "You know he would want you to go achieve your dreams right now. Not stand here with me."</p><p>Remus sighs, and accepts one last hug from his friend before he went onstage. "Yeah. I do know that. Thanks, J /&gt;
It all goes by in a blur.</p><p>After the show is over, and he's gone through all the bows and congratulations, Remus is left standing on the beach. The same one they'd celebrated on two years ago. The same place they had spread his ashes. He'd written a note, balanced against his knee and wobbly, that he stared at with damp eyes now.</p><p>'Hey, Lolo. Good to talk to you again. I had the most important show I've ever done today. I was the lead, with all the romance, all the character growth you liked so much in characters. I thought about you the entire time, isn't that silly? It's been more than a year since I found out, and I still thought about you the entire time. I think I zoned out again, right near the end- the most important part, the climax, and I was barely there. Nobody noticed, though. Nobody could ever read me when I was acting except for you. They all said it was my best show yet, my best acting, but how could it be, if you weren't watching? I hope I finally managed to impress you. You never did show that much interest in theater.<br/>
They're all waiting for me back there, Lolo. There's a cake, and a party, and the room is full but it feels so empty. I know I can't talk to you here forever, though. I have to go back. I have to let go.<br/>
Happy Valentine's Day.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>